


For Good Luck

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: An emergency-hug-drabble for a friend





	For Good Luck

## 

You’ve known Trent Burns almost as long as you remembered yourself. You were neighbors, your parents were friends and you and Trent were getting on quite well as kids. At school you were in different companies, but after the lessons you used to hang out together sometimes, in his or your yard. You could talk about literally anything, asking each other for advice or just laugh at stuff. You told each other about your first crushes and supported each other when you faced your first serious disappointments. Trent always managed somehow to cheer you up when you were sad.

It was a nice and pure friendship.

But when the school was over you had to leave to attend the college in another city. Trent went to see you off at the train station on that day.

\- So… Are you excited to start a new adult life, y/n? - he asked, smiling.

\- Umm… Not really, Trent… - You replied. - I’m rather nervous than excited, to be honest.

\- Oh come on! - Trent winked, placing his hand on your shoulder. - You’re smart and cool, you’ll be fine, I’m sure. Give me your hand.

\- Why?

\- Just… do it, okay?

You obeyed, shivering a bit at the touch of his fingers.

\- Here, - Trent said, putting a little something on your palm. It was an adderstone. A stone with a tiny hole on it. You’ve never seen any of those before.

\- What’s that? - You asked, fascinated.

\- For good luck, - Trent shrugged, looking at you with the same warm smile.

***

Of course you used to come home from college on holidays, but you still met very seldom. Trent moved out from his parents as well. You sent cards to each other sometimes, more and more seldom, but you always remembered him and his soft and encouraging smile when you looked at your little adderstone.

Life went on.

When you finished the college you faced some financial problems. You had to find the job, and you needed to live somewhere until you get one. So you had to take the only reasonable decision - to come back to your hometown. You felt a little bit down because it seemed like a step back, not forward. Everything was so simple when you studied: you had a goal  - to graduate from school, then from college… And then you suddenly stuck, having no idea what to do with your life.

When Trent came to see his parents one weekend, he was so surprised and happy to see you that it made your heart melt. He gave you that tight hug of his you always missed, and you’ve spent almost the whole night talking. Trent also wasn’t super lucky after his studies. His current job was to mow the lawns.

\- But I don’t lose hope, you know, - he smiled. - I’m not planning to do this my whole life. One day the things will change.

This conversation with your old friend made you feel much better and the next day you started to check the newspapers looking for job opportunities. However after a couple of unsuccessful job interviews your optimism started to fade. Turned out everyone needed someone with experience, which you didn’t have yet. Finally you found some job vacancy that was really interesting for you, but you really were scared to fail the interview again.

When Trent learned about your plans, he suggested giving you a ride. He was going to the city center anyways. You were silent and deep in your thoughts all the way, and as Trent stopped the car, he looked at you with concern.

\- Are you okay, y/n?..

\- Yes… No… I don’t know, really, - you said honestly. - I’m not really sure if I can do it. Maybe I’m not good enough or not brave enough…

\- Hey, hey , hey…  - Trent frowned, reaching your chin and making you look in his soft green eyes. – What are you saying? You’re honestly the smartest girl I know! And you’re brave. You’re actually braver than you think you are, y/n. And of course you  ** _are_**  good enough. You’re even better!

\- Uh… thanks, but… After I failed so many times I kinda… don’t believe in myself, - you mumbled.

\- Well… Maybe you don’t believe in yourself, but I do believe in you, - Trent said firmly. - Come here.

The next moment he suddenly leaned in and you felt his lips on yours and his hand on your cheekbone. The kiss was quite chaste, maybe a bit too shy and innocent, yet so soft and sweet, that you instantly felt the warmth filling up your heart.

\- What… what was that? - You asked, puzzled, blinking at him. Trent looked at you with his kind, sincere smile, his fingers still caressing your cheek.

\- For good luck, - he said quietly, and his eyes told you everything would be okay in the end because he was here to believe in you.

The tiny adderstone was still lying in your pocket, reminding you about that.


End file.
